(Saol Aisteach-Other Story) I'm Perfect Husband!
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: Kyuhyun harus mengurus sang anak seharian dikarena sang istri yang sibuk bekerja. Apa saja yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika bayi mungilnya begitu aktif? / Yesung mencium pipi Kyuhyun kilat. / "Itu uang muka untuk membayarmu hari ini. Jadi, lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik tampan." / KYUSUNG FIC! BABY HYUNSUNG! A little bit smut! Other Cast! MPREG!


(Saol Aisteach- other story) I'm Perfect Husband!

.

.

Menjadi seorang public figur itu memang menyusahkan. Terkadang jadwal datang begitu padat, namun sesekali pasti akan merasakan bagaimana mendapatkan waktu lenggang. Dan ini terjadi pada keluarga kecil Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Kedua pasangan suami-istri itu adalah artis yang terkenal. Yesung seorang penyanyi solo dan Kyuhyun seorang penyanyi yang juga berkecimpung didunia akting. Sudah hampir dua tahun ini mereka menjalani pernikahan, dianugerahi makhluk mungil berusia sembilan bulan yang sangat menggemaskan. Cho Hyunsung. Bayi laki-laki yang hiperaktif. Dan hari ini adalah hari sial untuk Kyuhyun, karena sang istri harus meninggalkannya pergi bekerja, sementara jadwalnya sendiri sedang kosong. Baiklah, ia akan menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu seharian ini untuk Hyunsung. Bisakah?

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Ck, haruskah hingga jam delapan malam? Itu terlalu lama."

Protes Kyuhyun yang terus menggerutu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Disisinya Yesung hanya mengangguk mantap, menyendokkan nasi kedalam mangkuk sang suami. Sementara disisi lain ada makhluk kecil yang tengah mengacak-acak makanannya dengan semangat.

"Jangan kekanakan! Kau bahkan bisa meninggalkan aku hingga berhari-hari untuk filmmu kan?" Yesung meraih sepotong Mandu dan menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun. Sementara suaminya semakin mendelik kesal. "Diam dan makanlah. Jangan banyak protes!"

"Apa kau tega meninggalkan Hyunsung? Dia masih membutuhkan susuanmu." Rajuknya dengan nada manja. Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak mempan! Seimut apapun Kyuhyun akan merengek ia tidak akan pernah bisa dikelabui. Kejadian seperti ini sudah sangat sering terjadi, sebagai bahan pelajaran, Yesung tidak akan percaya dengan rengekan suaminya itu.

"Apa suamiku mulai pikun? Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak menyusui Hyunsung lagi!" Wajah Yesung memerah menahan emosi. Astaga, bisa-bisa ia mencincang Kyuhyun untuk sup makan malamnya kalau si suami masih sulit diatur.

"Aish, iya-iya. Tapi kau kan tahu aku kesulitan mengurus bayi. Mengganti popok Hyunsung saja aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika ia haus dan lapar? Apa yang harus aku berikan? Cara membuat susu dan makanan pun aku tidak mengerti."

"Makanya kau harus belajar."

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana jika Hyunsung akan keracunan? Dan-"

"Bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu sekarang juga Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?!"

Kyuhyun langsung membungkam mulutnya. Astaga, mimpi apa ia sampai mempunyai istri segalak ini. Wajah Yesung memang cantik, tapi sifatnya menakutkan. Istrinya itu hanya akan jinak saat diatas ranjang saja. Menyebalkan! Apa ia harus menyerang Yesung sekarang juga? Astaga, ia tidak cukup sinting melampiaskan nafsunya didepan sang anak.

"Baik-baik. Aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun mengalah. Pemuda tampan itu langsung melahap makanannya dengan penuh emosi. Sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum manis. Tidak salah bersikap garang pada Kyuhyun, suaminya itu memang lucu. Meski memang penuh keterpaksaan tapi Kyuhyun selalu menurut. Yesung sudah cukup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya yang unik. Memilik anak yang tidak bisa diam, ditambah lagi suami yang super manja dan kekanankan. Ia merasa seperti mengurus dua bayi. Tapi terkadang Kyuhyun juga bisa bersikap dewasa. Pada saat-saat tertentu saja memang. Meski begitu Yesung selalu mencintai suaminya, Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan dan mempesona.

CUP!

Yesung mencium pipi Kyuhyun kilat. Membuat sang suami menoleh kearahnya. Begitu bahagia.

"Itu uang muka untuk membayarmu hari ini. Jadi, lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik tampan."

Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan cantik, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dengan cepat diraihnya pinggang Yesung hingga tubuh ramping itu menempel dengannya. Berbisik dengan suara berat yang membuat Yesung bergetar.

"Kau harus membayarku lebih nanti malam."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya menggoda sang suami. Tangannya dengan jahil membelai wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Suaminya terus menyeringai, menanggapi godaan seduktif yang diberikannya.

"Terserah. Lakukan saja apa maumu."

Seringai Kyuhyun makin lebar. Dimajukan wajahnya hendak menjangkau bibir Yesung, saat akhirnya suara mungil,

"..ppa…mma!..ta..ta.."

Menginterupsinya. Yesung tersenyum menang. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan kecut merutuki anaknya. Bagus! Sekarang monster kecil itu sudah berani menghancurkan momen bahagianya. Astaga, Boleh Kyuhyun mencaci? Ia memang ingin memiliki keturunan, tapi dengan adanya bayi itu ia tidak bisa bebas lagi mengerjai Yesung. Bisakah ia menyembunyikan Hyunsung sebentar saja? Mungkin menyimpan putranya didalam lemari lalu menguncinya? Mustahil!

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun mengganti-ganti saluran tv dengan bosan. Padahal baru setengah jam ia ditinggal Yesung. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti sudah satu tahun? Ah, ia tidak sadar bahwa sudah sepenuhnya ia bergantung pada namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun merenung sejenak, dulu ia bukan penyuka sesama. Tapi entah mengapa sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Yesung, orientasi seksnya menjadi berubah. Yesung itu cantik dan seksi. Membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut mengejar cintanya. Sampai akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan pacaran singkat dan lalu menikah. Kyuhyun juga tidak menyangka ia akan menjadi serius seperti ini. Membina keluarga itu butuh konsekuensi yang besar. Dan Kyuhyun sudah mengerti hal itu.

"..na..ta..mma..mma.."

Hyunsung tidur menelungkup asik mencoret-coret buku gambarnya dengan pensil berwarna. Entah mengapa si kecil itu tidak begitu suka dengan mainan bayi untuk usianya. Ia lebih menyukai alat tulis berwarna dengan kertas, lalu dengan tangan mungilnya menggoreskan segala bentuk macam garis sembari bersenandung. Memang keluarga pecinta seni, bakat Kyuhyun dan Yesung pasti mengalir didalam darahnya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar. Ia beralih menatap Hyunsung. Anaknya sudah besar sekarang. Hyunsung juga sudah mulai mencoba berjalan, meski masih satu sampai dua langkah. Bayi itu juga mulai aktif berbicara. Tak jarang Kyuhyun dibuat tertawa dengan lafalnya yang masih acak-acakan. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Sungie." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut namun bayi itu tetap asik dengan dirinya. "Hey, lihat appa sayang."

Bayi itu pun menoleh, tersenyum lebar menampilkan dua gigi susu depannya yang kecil. Dengan susah payah menyeimbangi bobot tubuhnya yang berisi, akhirnya ia bisa duduk. Kyuhyun membelai sayang kepala putranya. Demi apapun Kyuhyun begitu mencintai anak semata wayangnya ini. Ia tidak pernah berani berharap Yesung bisa memberinya keturunan karena istrinya itu namja, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, namja cantik itu diberi anugerah untuk bisa mengandung benihnya. Melahirkan bayi kecil yang sangat sehat dan lucu. Sulit dipercaya jika dipikir dengan logika.

"Apa yang kau gambar, hm?"

"Mma..cung-ie..cung..ie.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Anaknya sungguh pintar, usianya baru sembilan bulan. Tapi kecerdasaan otaknya berkembang dengan pesat. Memang, bayi itu belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun tanyakan. Tapi ia cukup senang bahwa anaknya mampu merespon sekelilingnya dengan baik. Ini semua berkat istrinya, Yesung itu selalu telaten mengajarkan Hyunsung segala hal.

"Kau menggambar dirimu sendiri, eoh?"

Hyunsung melepas pensilnya setelah membuat tiga lingkaran-lingkaran yang tak beraturan diatas kertas putih itu.

"Ppa!..mma.."

"Ne?"

"Uhh~"

Bayi kecil itu merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan lucu ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha sang ayah. Mengulum ibu jarinya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata Hyunsung mengantuk. Anaknya sangat pintar, ia tidak rewel. Tahu kalau ibunya sedang sibuk bekerja dan tidak mau merepotkan ayahnya yang bodoh dalam mengurus anak.

Dengan penuh kasih Kyuhyun membelai surai Hyunsung. Bayi itu sudah sepenuhnya terlelap. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang sering disibukkan keluar kota, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu kebiasaan menggemaskan anaknya ini. Hyunsung pasti ingin bermanjaan dengannya. Ia sadar, setiap harinya ia hanya menghabiskan waktu sebentar untuk Hyunsung. Lain dengan Yesung yang begitu beruntung bisa melihat perkembangan Hyunsung dari hari ke hari, karena istrinya itu memang memilih untuk mengurangi jadwalnya. Kecuali jika Kyuhyun sedang libur seperti ini.

"Appa mencintaimu." Kyuhyun merunduk. Mencium kening Hyunsung lembut. "Kau pasti sangat rindu pada appa, ne? Baiklah, kita akan menghabiskan waktu seharian ini."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan segenap jiwa mencoba untuk membuat resep makanan bayi milik Yesung. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang tiba, Hyunsung pasti akan bangun dan meminta makan. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan perut jagoan kecilnya kelaparan. Bisa-bisa Yesung mengamuk padanya.

"Argh!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah satu jam ia tidak juga berhasil memotong sayuran. Gila, lalu bagaimana dengan istrinya yang selalu memasak tiga kali sehari? Kenapa rasanya begitu mudah? Baiklah, mulai sekarang mungkin ia tidak boleh memilih-milih makanan lagi. Karena ternyata memasak itu luar biasa sulitnya! Betapa ia mencintai Yesungnya yang serba bisa.

"Baiklah, aku harus menyelesaikan ini!"

"Ppa.. .."

Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang menarik-narik celana panjangnya. Ia menunduk, menemukan Hyunsung yang tengah terduduk dilantai dengan tangan mungil memegangi celananya. Bayi itu tersenyum, sedikit tertatih ia mencoba berdiri, berpegangan pada satu kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ppa..mamam..mam.."

Sang ayah terkikik geli. Hyunsung itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Pasti bayi itu lapar dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan kecerdasannya, Hyunsung tahu kemana harus mencari makanan kalau bukan ke dapur. Karena Yesung selalu membiasakan putra mereka pergi ke meja makan. Tidak pernah sembarangan menyuapi Hyunsung kemana-mana.

Meninggalkan masakannya, Kyuhyun beralih pada sang anak. Ia berjongkok berhadapan dengan tubuh Hyunsung yang kecil.

"Kau lapar, hm?"

Hyunsung tersenyum.

"Mamam,,mam.."

"Iya, appa tahu. Tapi sayangnya appa tidak bisa memasak. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke supermarket dan membeli bubur bayi untukmu. Kau mau?"

Satu langkah Hyunsung berhasil menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun. Tubuh kecil itu langsung dibawa kedalam gendongan ayahnya. Baiklah, bubur bayi instant sepertinya tidak buruk juga, lebih baik daripada anaknya tidak makan sama sekali.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun sibuk mencari bubur bayi yang cocok dengan selera makan Hyunsung. Sementara anaknya dengan asik mengacak-acak barang yang tersusun dirak bawah. Jagoan kecilnya itu memang tadi meminta dilepas dari gendongan. Dengan senang ia merangkak menghampiri rak makanan bayi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus. Ia menoleh, mendapati Donghae, sahabat SMAnya. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah berdiri disisinya. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun yang terlalu serius sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar? Mungkin.

"Ah, aku sedang memilih makanan bayi. Dan kau?"

"Aku sedang membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Kau sendirian?"

"Aniy." Mata Kyuhyun berputar melirik kebawah. Mengisyaratkan kepada Donghae bahwa ada makhluk lain disisinya. "Bersama anakku."

"Jinjja?" Donghae tersenyum. Ia berjongkok, mengacak rambut Hyunsung dengan gemas. Dan tak lama pandangannya beralih lagi pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah menikah? Aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar kabar kalau kau berpacaran. Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah punya anak saja. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun. Hahaha."

"Aku memang hanya berpacaran sebentar dengan istriku. Entahlah, rasanya tak ingin berlama-lama untuk mengikat janji dengannya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sudah memiliki anak dengan HyukJae. Yeoja incaranku di SMA dulu. Hahaha."

"Kau berhasil mendapatkannya? Hebat! Ku dengar dulu HyukJae adalah wanita pemilih. Aku tak menyangka ternyata seleranya hanya sebatas dirimu."

"Yak! Apa maksudmu! Begini-begini aku juga tampan. Kalau kau, siapa istrimu? Aku jarang melihat media, makanya tidak tahu siapa istri dari artis terkenal Cho Kyuhyun."

"Istriku?" Kyuhyun merunduk, mengangkat tubuh Hyunsung dan menggendongnya. "Kau pasti tidak percaya siapa ibu dari anakku ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Istriku namja. Dia Kim Yesung, kau tahu?"

Donghae membeku. Bola matanya hampir keluar karena terlalu terkejut. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Cho Kyuhyun, pria paling tampan disekolahnya. Seorang berhati dingin dan begitu selektif terhadap wanita. Pria dengan karir yang menganggumkan, memiliki istri seorang namja? Sesamanya? Penyanyi terkenal itu? Astaga.

.

.

"Jadi kau seorang penyuka sesama? Apa itu sebabnya dulu kau begitu sering menolak yeoja?"

Kini Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Hyunsung tengah berada disebuah café. Sembari menyuapi Hyunsung, Kyuhyun tetap asik bercengkrama. Ia tidak akan melupakan tugasnya sebagai ayah meski bertemu dengan teman lama. Bisa-bisa Yesung naik pitam jika tahu bobot anak kesayangannya itu turun meski hanya satu gram saja.

"Tidak. Dulu aku mengincar Seohyun, gadis terkenal yang sekarang aktif didunia model. Tapi setelah lulus perasaanku menguap begitu saja padanya. Bertahun-tahun setelah lulus dari universitas dan melanjutkan karirku, aku bertemu dengan Yesung. Ia yang mengubahku. Kami saling suka, dan tak lama berpacaran. Setelah itu aku melamarnya lalu menikah."

"Lalu anak ini? Kau mengadopsinya?"

"Sudahku katakan, ini anakku. Dia darah dagingku dengan Yesung."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dia…"

"Namja? Sulit memang mempercayainya, tapi begitulah fakta yang terjadi. Dibalik tubuh pria Yesung, dia adalah sosok yang sangat feminim. Berjiwa keibuan, dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya dianugerahi rahim hingga bisa melahirkan Hyunsung."

"Jadi jagoan lucumu ini bernama Hyunsung?"

"Iya. Cho Hyunsung"

Merasa namanya disebut-sebut bayi itu pun menatap Donghae. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut. Siapapun pasti iri dengan wajahnya yang tampan nan menggemaskan. Sungguh keturunan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sangat sempurna.

"Na..na..ppa!"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun. Ia memandang dengan intens lelaki tampan itu. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa seorang pria dingin dan acuh seperti Kyuhyun bisa berubah, menjadi suami dan ayah seperti ini. Ia kira dulu Kyuhyun hanya akan sibuk pada dirinya sendiri tanpa peduli lingkungan sekitar, dan tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi ternyata, sosok Yesung mampu merubahnya. Berdampak baik untuk pria dengan ego tinggi seperti Kyuhyun.

"Anakmu sudah bisa apa?"

Tanya Donghae memulai lagi perbincangan.

"Dia mulai berbicara dan berjalan. Tapi sayang, aku jarang menemaninya bermain. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yesung. Istriku lebih memilih banyak dirumah dibandingkan pekerjaannya. Bagaimana dengan anakmu? Oh iya, memangnya kapan kau menikah dengan HyukJae?"

"Anakku baru satu bulan. Aku menikah dengan HyukJae satu tahun lalu. Gadis itu sulit sekali ditakhlukkan. Tapi ternyata ia bisa luluh juga sekarang."

"Hahaha. Wanita memang seperti itu."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Selesai dengan reuni kecilnya. Kyuhyun mengajak Hyunsung ketempat lain. Taman bermain. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak kesini. Terakhir dulu saat kakaknya berulang tahun, dan itu waktu ia masih berusia sebelas tahun. Begitu lama. Namun tempat ini tak banyak berubah. Sepertinya bernostalgia sedikit bersama si bayi tidak buruk juga.

"Ayo bermain sepuasnya!"

Si kecil tertawa. Terlihat begitu senang. Inilah nilai lebih dari pernikahannya, Kyuhyun bisa dengan bebas berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa takut diterjang penggemar. Ia sudah paten menjadi milik Yesung dan Hyunsung, jadi siapa yang berani mengganggunya? Lagipula penggemarnya juga begitu menyukai Hyunsung. Anaknya kan tampan, siapa yang akan menolak?

"Ppaa!..cung-ie..cung-ie.."

"Apa? Sungie ingin apa, hm?"

Jari telunjuk kecil Hyunsung mengarah ke sudut taman. Tampak sangat ramai disana, hingga objek tunggalnya tertutupi. Entahlah kenapa bayi itu tertarik dengan banyaknya kerumunan orang. Bahkan Kyuhyun saja malas untuk berdesak-desakan. Hal yang sangat tidak penting.

"Paa! !"

"Kau lihat apa? Kita cari tempat lain saja."

"Ppa!..ta..ta!.."

Tangan kecil itu semakin terjulur kedepan. Kyuhyun hendak melangkah pergi ke sisi lain, namun tubuh Hyunsung seketika memberontak. Bergerak dengan gusar mengajak Kyuhyun ketempat yang ditunjuknya. Kyuhyun membuang nafas berat. Ternyata ia butuh mengoreksi diri, sifat egoisnya ini menurun pada Hyunsung. Bayi itu sudah berani memaksa. Ya Tuhan.

"Disana banyak orang, kau mau terjepit eoh?"

"Ta..ta!"

BUGH!

"ARGH~"

Hening.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam rapat. Sungguh luar biasa rasa yang ia alami sekarang. Kakinya cukup melemas. Si kecil memang keterlaluan! Apa ini bentuk protesnya? Tidak menyangka kalau kaki kecil yang mungil itu bisa menendang milik pribadinya. Padahal, ini aset untuk menyerang Yesung nanti malam. Kalau begini, apa ia bisa sukses? Tidak meyakinkan.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun sesekali memandang Hyunsung yang didudukkan dikursi sebelah kemudi. Dengan sabuk pengaman yang terpasang rapat bayi itu bisa duduk dengan aman. Yang membuat lucu adalah, makhluk kecil itu kini tengah asik memakan es krimnya. Seluruh baju, tangan, dan mulutnya penuh dengan lelehan makanan itu. Menggemaskan. Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kejadian ditaman tadi, tempat yang ditunjuk Hyunsung ternyata adalah kedai es krim yang sedang melakukan diskon besar-besaran. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun binggung, darimana anaknya tahu kalau ada tempat seperti itu? Bahkan ia baru mengajak Hyunsung ke taman bermain hari ini. Ajaib! Atau ibunya yang mengajarkan? Yesung itu maniak berbelanja, segala tempat yang sedang melakukan diskon pasti ia tahu. Ya ampun, sebegitu kuatnyakah gen ia dan Yesung tertanam didalam tubuh anak mereka?

"Bagaimana rasanya? Lezat, hm?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai rambut Hyunsung. Si kecil mengangkat kepala, membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan riang. Bayi itu pasti sedang berterima kasih pada ayahnya. "Hanya karena es krim ini kau sampai tega menendang milik appa. Anak appa mulai nakal eoh?"

Hyunsung tersenyum, ia menyodorkan sedok kecilnya ke Kyuhyun.

"Ap..pa mamam! Ppa…aa.."

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya seketika. Ia merunduk, mencicipi suapan kecil yang diberikan oleh Hyunsung. Kaki kecilnya menghentak-hentak senang. Lucu juga, disuapi oleh putranya. Mungkin ini bentuk permintaan maaf dari si kecil. Entahlah, tidak ada kosa kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya. Memiliki Hyunsung, menjadi kepala keluarga untuk dua orang yang paling dicintainya. Kyuhyun begitu bangga. Begitu bersyukur.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Hyunsung. Meletakkan diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku bahkan tak percaya, kau lahir dari rahim seorang namja." Kyuhyun mencium kening Hyunsung penuh sayang. Kecupan yang hanya akan ia berikan untuk anak dan istrinya. Hyunsung menatap Kyuhyun, mungkin bingung dengan sikap ayahnya yang mendadak berubah melankolis. "Kau semakin pintar sekarang. Umma pasti merawatmu dengan sangat baik."

"Ap..pa..na..nna..na"

"Ne?"

"Uhh~"

Bayi itu meringkuk dengan manja. Menyandarkan kepalanya diperut Kyuhyun. Membuat sang ayah dengan terharu mengusap kepalanya. Benar, seharian ini Hyunsung begitu manja. Si kecil pasti sangat rindu dengannya. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, mungkin ia juga harus mengelola jadwalnya lebih baik lagi. Harus lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk bermain bersama Hyunsung.

"Tahu tidak apa yang kau makan tadi, hm?"

"Mma..ta..ta..nna."

"Sini appa ajarkan." Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi Hyunsung. Mendekap bayi itu lebih erat. "Es krim. Yang kau makan tadi adalah Es Krim. Bisa mengulainya?"

"Ppa..ap..pa..mamam."

"Iya. Es Krim."

"Cim! Cung-ie.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Luar biasa. Hyunsung bisa mengolah kata-kata itu dengan sempurna. Ya, harus diakui memang dengan lafal yang tidak lengkap dan terbata. Tapi setidaknya bayi itu menangkap apa yang diajarkan padanya.

"Anak appa begitu pintar."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Masih terlalu lama untuk menunggu kepulangan Yesung, demi membunuh rasa bosannya jika terus berada dirumah, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke Mall bersama Hyunsung. Pasti bayinya itu senang, sudah dibilang, gen maniak berbelanja Yesung itu menurun pada si kecil.

"Pa..ppa..ppa."

"Apalagi? Kau sudah menghabiskan dua tas besar hanya untuk pakaian barumu. Sekarang giliran appa yang berbelanja."

Si kecil diam. Mata bening mungilnya terus memandang kesekeliling. Begitu tertarik dengan baju usianya yang terpajang disana-sini. Mungkin jika ia sudah lancar berbicara ia akan meminta sang ayah untuk membelikan semua barang-barang itu. Tidak tertinggal satu jenis pun.

"Nah, duduk disini sebentar, appa akan mencoba baju ini."

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh mungil Hyunsung diatas lantai. Mereka berdua tengah berada dirungan pas. Si kecil mendongak, memandang ayahnya yang tengah asik melepas pakaian. Mencoba beberapa baju yang diambilnya tadi. Hyunsung menoleh, melihat celah tirai penutup ruangan kecil itu. Matanya melihat baju bayi terpajang diluar sana. Tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya, bayi itu merangkak keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Hyunsung terus tertuju pada baju itu. Tanpa sadar menerobos orang-orang dewasa yang terus berlalu-lalang diatasnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum melihat bayangannya di cermin. Pakaian yang kali ini diambilnya cukup casual. Yesung pasti menyukainya.

"Sungie, bagaimana penampilan appa? Appa terlihat tampan kan?"

Tak ada suara yang menyahuti, Kyuhyun masih saja menatap cermin. Belum menyadari bahwa sang anak sudah tidak ada disisinya sejak tadi. Puas dengan acara mencoba pakaian baru, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengganti bajunya. Ia hendak meraih tas belanja pakaian Hyunsung, sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang ganjil ia rasakan. Ada yang aneh. Ia yakin tadi seseorang duduk disebelah tas belanja itu. Tapi sekarang?

DEG!

"Hyunsungie!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Dengan panik ia melihat kesekeliling. Bayi kecilnya, dimana dia? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hyunsung? Bagaimana jika bayi itu diculik?

"Sungie. Kau dimana?"

Kyuhyun mengitari pertokongan itu. Terus mencari keberadaan Hyunsung. Ia sangat cemas. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yesung jika anak mereka benar-benar hilang? Yesung pasti akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Tidak, tidak. Hyunsung pasti akan ia temukan!

"Hyunsungie sayang."

Panggilnya terus. Tidak peduli dengan seluruh pengunjung yang memandangnya heran. Tentu saja mereka semua mengenal Kyuhyun. Seorang artis tampan pujaan wanita. Penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang telah memiliki satu anak. Tapi pandangan mereka berubah menjadi aneh karena Kyuhyun yang terus berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila ditengah keramaian.

"Sungie kau dimana?"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya disebuah kursi panjang. Cukup frustasi mencari anak semata wayangnya itu. Sudah dua jam ia terus berputar kesana-kemari. Ia tidak bisa pulang. Yesung pasti akan murka. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hyunsung ternyata berbahaya juga. Anak itu sangat butuh pengawasan ekstra.

"ppa!..cung-ie..ppa!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Suara tadi itu bukankah suara anaknya? Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ppa!..ap..pa! Cung-ie..cung-ie!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Melihat kearah sumber suara. Matanya berbinar ketika mendapati si kecil tengah tersenyum menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tirai ruang pas. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya. Ia tidak berhalusinasi, ia yakin benar, bahwa makhluk kecil yang ada didalam ruang pas itu adalah Hyunsung.

"Hyunsung?"

Refleks Kyuhyunh berlari. Menghampiri anaknya yang terus tersenyum. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti didepan ruangan itu. Dan tangannya secara spontan membuka tirai.

SRET!

"KYAAAAA!"

PLAK!

"Arggh!"

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Astaga, kenapa pipimu bisa lebam seperti ini Kyu?"

Yesung dengan lembut mengompres pipi Kyuhyun dengan air hangat. Sepuluh menit lalu suaminya pulang bersama sang anak dengan wajah masam. Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Tapi Kyuhyun masih saja diam, ayah tampan itu menghindari kontak dengan anaknya sejak tadi. Hyunsung sibuk bermain diatas karpet bersama pensil dan bukunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disofa bersama Yesung dan terus menekuk wajahnya menatap sebal sang anak. Sepertinya ia kesal pada si bayi.

"Ashh!"

Kyuhyun mendesis saat dirasakan Yesung menekan lukanya. Ia menoleh. Mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang istri.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau memandang Hyunsung seperti itu?!"

"Aku kesal!"

"Ada apa? Dia hanya bayi kecil. Kau ini kekanakan sekali!"

"Tapi Sungie sudah mempermalukanku seharian ini! Dia mengerjaiku habis-habisan!"

Yesung memandang bayinya yang kini merangkak menghampiri mereka. Sesekali bayinya menatap takut pada Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu memang terkadang sulit mengontrol emosi. Ia yakin, diperjalanan pulang tadi Kyuhyun pasti memarahi Hyunsung. Kalau tidak bayi itu tidak mungkin akan sediam ini. Apalagi dari sikapnya yang cukup takut pada Kyuhyun.

"Mma.." Suara lirih mungilnya memanggil Yesung. Bayi itu dengan tertatih bertumpu dengan kaki Yesung dan berdiri. Sekali lagi memandang ayahnya dengan takut. Matanya yang kecil dan bening berkaca-kaca. Dan seketika tangisannya lolos. "Hik..hiks..ap..pa..hiks.."

Kyuhyun terperangah. Anaknya menangis. Seketika segala kekesalannya meluap. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap begini pada Hyunsung. Bayi itu masih terlalu sensitif. Ia pasti sangat terluka. Meskipun Kyuhyun bukan bersikap kasar hanya sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, tapi ia yakin hati Hyunsung cukup tersakiti dengan itu.

Yesung meraih tubuh Hyunsung dan menggendongnya. Bayi itu langsung meringkuk. Memeluk leher Yesung begitu erat. Namja manis itu cukup bingung, ia ingin memarahi Kyuhyun, tapi tidak mungkin sekarang, Hyunsung pasti akan semakin menangis keras.

Sementara Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Akhirnya ia membelai kepala putranya.

"Maafkan appa, ne? Appa tidak marah padamu."

Hyunsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun sembari terus terisak.

"Hik..app..pa.."

"Iya sayang. Mianhae."

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya. Mencium kedua kelopak mata Hyunsung. Meraih tubuh mungil itu dari gendongan Yesung. Si kecil masih sesenggukkan, menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun. Bersikap manja lagi kepada sang ayah.

"App..pa..cungi-ie..hik."

"Iya, appa minta maaf pada Sungie. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?"

"Kalian lucu sekali."

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Menatap momen ayah dan anak yang begitu mengharukan. Ia begitu bahagia, begitu mencintai keluarga kecilnya ini.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling mengatur nafas. Peluh mengucur deras membanjiri tubuh polos mereka. Kain putih sprai yang awalnya bersih kini tampak penuh dengan bercak cairan cinta. Begitu kusut, menjadi saksi petualangan cinta mereka malam ini.

"Nghh."

Yesung melenguh saat besar milik Kyuhyun keluar dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tetap tak beranjak. Masih betah menindih tubuh sang istri. Menyerukkan wajah tampannya dileher Yesung. Namun perlahan ia mengangkat kepala, saling menatap manik masing-masing.

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini." Ucap kecil Yesung mengusap peluh dikening Kyuhyun. Menikmati paras tampan sang suami dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Terlihat lebih payah. Dimana suamiku yang hebat itu?" Tambahnya yang kali ini terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Ini semua karena monster kecil kita."

Kyuhyun kembali menekuk wajahnya. Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian tadi siang. Sungguh, ia merutuki anaknya. Jika saja Hyunsung tidak berbuat senakal itu mungkin ia akan menghabisi Yesung hingga istri cantiknya itu lemas tak berdaya.

"Memangnya apa yang Hyunsung lakukan?"

"Ini semua juga karena ajaranmu! Tadi siang Hyunsung merengek meminta dibelikan es krim di toko yang sedang mengadakan diskon. Karena begitu ramai, aku menolak keinginannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang monster kecil itu lakukan pada ayahnya yang tampan ini? Dia menendang milikku! Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Yesung terkejut, namun tak lama ia tertawa. Cukup lucu mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ternyata suaminya itu memang dikerjai oleh anak mereka. Baiklah, mungkin ia akan berterima kasih pada Hyunsung nanti, karena kalau bayi itu tidak melakukannya, ia yakin esok hari tubuhnya akan terasa remuk melayani Kyuhyun semalaman.

"Lalu dengan pipimu?"

"Aish, itu kejadian yang sangat memalukan sekaligus menguntungkan untukku."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Saat di Mall, aku dan Hyunsung membeli pakaian baru. Tapi saat aku sedang mencoba baju, dengan diam-diam Hyunsung keluar dari ruang pas. Kau tahu? Aku dibuat gila olehnya! Dua jam aku mengitari Mall mencari Hyunsung. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah, makhluk kecil itu muncul dari ruang pas yang lain. Spontan aku langsung menghampirinya, dan saat membuka tirai ruang pas itu, ternyata itu tempat khusus ganti wanita!"

"Mwo?! Jadi yang menamparmu wanita didalam ruangan itu."

"Ya."

"Lalu hal yang menguntungkan untukmu?"

"Karena Hyunsung, aku jadi bisa melihat tubuh wanita yang sedang mengganti pakaian."

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Aish, T-tenang saja. Kau jauh lebih seksi dari mereka."

"DASAR MESUM!"

"Mma..ppa..ta..ta..ta!"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan. Menatap makhluk kecil yang kini tengah berdiri berpegangan pada pinggir ranjang, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Baiklah, mungkin ini pelajaran untuk mereka berdua, bahwa si kecil kini sudah lebih aktif diusianya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

FIN

.

.

YOSH!

Akhirnya FF kilat ini selesai juga.

Aku mau bikin Saol Aisteach tapi jadinya justru begini, yasudah aku ganti judul. Jadi FF ini tidak ada sama sekali kaitannya dengan Saol Aisteach ya.

FF ini aku buat karena begitu rindu dengan sosok Hyunsung yang imut-imut dan menggemaskan.

Untuk kejadian diruang pas itu adalah kisah nyata. Keponakan kecilku pernah melakukan itu, dan akhirnya sang ayah yang dibikin malu. Kkkkkk~ Dan marahnya persis sama seperti Kyuhyun disini. Makanya aku tertarik untuk memasukkannya kedalam FFku. Semoga bisa menghibur.

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk review kalian. Terima kasih yang masih mendukungku sampai saat ini. Terima kasih atas doanya. Terharu :') Aku baca salah satu review dari Astrin saengie dan 24. Iya, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap menulis FF meskipun Yesung wamil :')

Disini aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview seluruh FFku.

**HUGE THANKS TO :**

**Cinnynese ; ALL GUEST ; Onkey1304Nyao ; yoon HyunWoon ; ajib4ff ; Nierin ; yeyepapo ; Magieapril ; r3diavolo89 ; sjflywin ; TrinCloudSparkyu ; KyuWoon ; ElfCloud Dhy ; cloudshana ; idda Kyusung ; ranimaharsi ; cloudyeye ; yesunghyunggue90 ; rizki ; kazerii ; pepiqyu ; Rainy ; euNdha3428 ; hunhanshipper ; ay cloud ; amandhharu0522 ; ; ysunglove ; mels ; aiBiechan ; Aquila3424 ; LalaClouds ; Angela Kim ; Kimyuri0724 ; MiraTania ; ikaAow ; littlecloud's ; LeoCloudy ; szasza harnis ; cloud3024 ; aKyuCloud ; ; kang eunra ; libra love clouds ; ; hera3424 ; Cha2LoveKorean ; yesungismine ; maycloudself13 ; chocolatess ; april januagu ; loving kyu ; Oh Hyunsung ; ; RiskaSubekhi ; cloudlovekyusung ; clouds lovely ; L Hanazawa ; Love Clouds ; Won ; kanghyena512 ; Lylyda ; BLUEFIRE0805 ; Asha lightyagamikun ; 24 ; lee minji elf ; YanieYeppa ; tety sinaga ; tyututcloud ; cloudygaem ; Nakazawa Ryu ; AyyesClouds ; rumi sujatmiko ; dellamahar ; yebaby07 ; lilykyusung ; kyusungshipper ; Xi Yuan ; Chaery Carnation ; sayangsemuamembersuju ; JojoHye-Xung ; KimYcha Kyuu ; Song Hye Hoon ; Kisscha ; Liekyusung ; TaraZein10 ; Lee Dong In ; Arum Junnie ; zakurafrezee ; kim ayuni lee ; prass97 ; vitrikyusungshipper ; shawoles ; elyesung ; cloudya ; kyusung shiper ; nerita ; autumn104 ; camacchiato0620 ; yunita ; ninamelo ; Ayuk CloudYesung Elf ; evicloud ; Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo ; Spica CloudyElf ; bang3424 ; Nam ; Tamamachan23 ; sungrin123 ; Botol Pasir ; Cloud ; Luphyeye aka VieUsc ; elz106 ; Anestiakyu203 ; Yesungneomukyeopta ; Choi Youmin ; KSD0732 ; han gege ; christiana ; 24 ; encungie ; LoveSungie ; Vanny ; chokyulate203 ; mimuma ; sangreng ; SR imnida ; SuziiJeremyKimKyuSungShipper ; fika han ; Jung sang wan ; Ky ; Momoshfly2401 ; Cloudy10413 ; Clouds chi ; cutesungie28 ; astia aoi ; Kim hana ; aie ; renakim ; 1 ; airy jongwoon ; redsung ; Nisa ; mimin ; detaayu75 ; Ryu ; dira13 ; Cho Hyunsung ; update ; violet ; matun ; Kimyuri0724 ; KyundaClouds ; IngInge ; Nashya ; Ryu jackson Cloud ; FhiwonWonYeKyu ; octaviani ; CloudsYeskie ; lovly ; acefly ; ; matuun ; KrystalCloudsJaejoongie ; Happy ; Aimikka Cloudy ; Yani wulandari ; oryzasativa ; Merry Babo ; ; dinafly3424 ; cloudye0706 ; Triana Elf ; ; UchihaSakura Yui-Chan ; ilma ; Lee Kibum ; Augesteca ; KimYcha Kyuu ; yunikyunie06069 ; Haemin ; audrey musaena ; HeroKittyJae ; VIOSgetz ; cho kyuri ; juli constantine ; langitmerah31 ; Reishipper ; ; Kim Gi Joon ; R'Rin4869 ; miszshanty06 ; caughtbycullen ; ; ermagyu ; MelianyMBLAQ ; sjf94line ; Naritha ; aoora ; kyucloudslovem ; Kim yehyuk ; AmuHinaChan ; Daevict04 ; 18thOfMay ; mitha3424 ; Hyunlypa ; viie'yesung elf ; Jie Yoo Park ; sardonyx3424 ; nin nina ; Kim Yeun Gie ; Kei Tsukiyomi ; exoticshunhan12 ; 15sjoppars ; wu zi tao ; Lee Chizumi ; cojjee ; ikaSparClouds ; Dewi cloudsparkyu ; Cikakim ; NovitaChoi ; Yuran ; ; WonYeKyu ; Yanie she merahmaroon ; Cindyshim ; Ta-tha SparCloud ; qyukey ; shizu indah ; tesaSUJU31 ; Erliah ; sunghyun luph ; cacaclouds ; Melodyatlantick ; Moon ; hyiyesung ; Blue2912 ; wookiesomnia ; cloudiana24 ; Ulfahh ; Yemi ; Ucu ; 454 ; sam ; NWY ; Han Haneul ; RuCho D'Evil ; GaemCloud3424 ; suci ; ryeo ryeo ryeong ; a cloudfishy ; ; Jisaid ; park chaesoo ; yearrika.**

Ada yang namanya belum aku sebut? Kalau iya, aku minta maaf. ;)

Terima kasih. Sungguh, aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku menulis ini dalam keadaan menangis, tetap dukung aku ne? :') Semoga aku bisa tetap berkarya meski tanpa kehadiran Yesung.

Ada yang belum mengenalku? Namaku Xie. Wanna follow me? KyusungFanfict , kalau twitter pribadi mungkin rahasia. XD

KAMSAHAMNIDA!

*deep bow*

**WE LOVE YOU YESUNG!**


End file.
